


barely legal

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Barely Legal, Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: On the evening of Jason's graduation, Percy can finally get what he wants.





	barely legal

**Author's Note:**

> barely legal requested drabble, posting here as part of the Big Tumblr Purge

“Percy,” Jove said, his voice a warning. Really, he didn’t want the boy to stop but he also didn’t want him to continue. Not here. The odds of getting caught by Jason were high and the last thing he wanted was to be seen getting a blow-job from his son’s best friend at his son’s graduation party.

Still, Percy pressed him against the front of his desk in his office. His gorgeous face was split into a grin, his green eyes devious. “I’ve been wanting to do this since my birthday,” he said. His fingers tugged at Jove’s belt, but Jove stopped him before he could pull his slacks down.

“Don't,” Jove started, then cleared his throat. “Just the zipper.”

Percy gave him a heated look and then sank to his knees.

Jove shuddered, his fingers finding Percy’s curls and combing gently through them. Although Percy had been legal when he’d started showing interest in him when they’d met during one of Jason’s baseball games, Jove hadn’t allowed Percy to touch him until he’d turned 18. And even then it had only been stolen kisses, heated looks, delicate touches when they were alone.

Now, really, was the first time they’d done anything and it wasn’t the way Jove had wanted it. Still, maybe this – Percy with his eyes closed, his mouth open as he took Jove down, down, his legs spreading wantingly even when he was on his knees – was how the two of them should be.

Percy wasn’t the type of boy who was made love to on a hotel bed. He was the kind of boy who was made love to in a twin sized bed on a rainy, Saturday night with the window open to feel the cool breeze and to let everyone down below know what was happening in the room. Percy was a storm, a churning sea and Jove wasn’t about to try and tame him.

And so he held on instead, his fingers hooking carefully in Percy’s curls, protective, loving, wanting, adoring. “Percy,” he said again, his voice shaky as Percy’s lips tickled the underside of his head just so.

Percy looked up at him and he smiled hesitantly when he pulled off – confident, but somehow still insecure. “This okay, Mr. Grace?”

“Jove,” Jove corrected and he shifted his hips. “It’s perfect.”

Percy’s smile became a grin.

And then he closed his eyes and went back down.


End file.
